<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aviphile by FumiKanno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201926">Aviphile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno'>FumiKanno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impersonation, Mating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neeko x Xayah [Futa/Fem]</p><p>Neeko just loves birds! How could Neeko resist bird-lady? Neeko will be sneaky, and swift! Neeko will use everything Nidalee taught her to make bird hers!</p><p>Written one-shot prompt. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mondaysturmoil">Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neeko/Xayah (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aviphile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rakan, stop!" Xayah squealed with laughter as she was abruptly pounced by her feathery husbando. He chuckled, pinning her by the wrists as he planted eager smooches over her neck, nestling himself between her thighs. She spread willingly, squirming beneath his figure. Why did he feel lighter than usual? He lacked the typical firmness of his muscles, and the strength of his grip. She was too distracted by a kiss on the lips to question it.</p><p>"Hello, bird-lady," he cooed. His hand moved down to her chest and gave it a squeeze. He ogled her like he'd never seen her buxom figure so close-up before! It was nice, in a way, in Xayah's mind. To be able to keep his love and lust for her so fresh in his mind. She grinned widely, biting down on those dark, glossy lips of hers. She reached down to begin to strip. Rakan seemed to do a double-take, before uttering a soft "ooh~" and helping her along. It didn't take much to strip that pale, buxom figure of its cloak, letting those large orbs bounce free. He took one in each hand and leaned in to nibble on the teat.</p><p>"Hahhh- excited today, aren't we?" Xayah teased as she moaned, reaching out to caress his head. She could already feel his cock hardening against her own crotch as he stayed hunched over her, licking and nibbling at her chest. He felt more attentive to her body than usual, as he rolled his tongue over her nipple and flicked at it. That wasn't to say he wasn't usually a good lover, he'd always excelled in bed, but damn. Something had set him ablaze with passion, especially as his free hand moved to cup her ass. Those slender fingers dug into those doughy cheeks, starting to swiftly remove her undergarments. "Nng, are we really going to do it here? In the middle of a forest clearing?" She asked with an arched brow, cheeks flushed pink as she was further stripped down to nothing but her hood.</p><p>"Shh..." he released her now-stiffened teat with a 'pop' of his wet lips, gazing up at her with hearts in his eyes. Not metaphorically, his eyes had literally turned into hearts. It was bizarre, how had he done that? His own pants dropped, his thick cock slapping across her slit. She yelped, that thing was massive! That wasn't Rakan's cock, unless he'd been stung by something!</p><p>"H...Hey, Rakan? What's gotten into you?!" Xayah stammered, slightly wriggling underneath him. He grasped her by the undersides of her knees and pushed her back, helplessly pinning her curvaceous body underneath him in a mating press.</p><p>"Teehee... No Rakan here, bird-person!" A much more feminine, exotic voice giggle. Slowly the visage of her lover faded into that of a petite girl with odd lizard features, her tongue hanging from her parted lips in a partial aheagao. The way she was panting mixed with her reddened cheeks made for a visibly excited expression, though it wasn't nearly as evident as it was below the waist. She aligned the tip of her ten-inch womb-breaker with Xayah's slit, the purple tip grinding against that entrance. "Neeko is sorry, but Neeko loves birds! Unable to help herself when she saw bird-ass..." she apologetically remarked, sounding legitimately sincere in tone though the hints of lust bleeding through made it clear that she wouldn't stop now.</p><p>"Hey! You can't just- Hahh! Holy shit!" Xayah cursed as Neeko rammed herself forward. Easily six of those ten inches had been forced inside, that thick length spreading those tight, pink folds around its throbbing girth. Neeko's tongue extended further, her breathing hot on Xayah's face as her predator leaned over her. Neeko hiked one leg up, setting that slender foot atop Xayah's thigh, properly mounting her victim as her hips began to buck with aggression and strength that failed to suit such a smaller girl. Xayah began groan with each thrust into her slick walls, that fat cock stirring up her insides as Neeko began to furiously hump her brains out. Those wet folds gripped that turgid length eagerly, despite her gentle "no's" here and there, but Neeko wouldn't relent.</p><p>"Your pussy is amazing! Ahn, knife-bird is best cock-sleeve!" Neeko lewdly praised, now sinking herself balls-deep into that vice-like embrace. It could only be wondered where she learned such a phrase like "cock-sleeve" though - probably Nidalee. Those heavy orbs smacked against those wobbling, pale cheeks each time her pelvis came crashing down, slowly making that light complexion sting red with Neeko's mighty assault. That tip hammered itself into Xayah's cervix, sending a jolt of tingling bliss up her quivering spine. She was losing handily to this dick, as if Neeko had shaped the thing to utterly wreck her mind.</p><p>The girl's entire body rocked with her thrusts, putting her visible all into each and every stroke of that shaft into Xayah's cunt. Those slender hips swinging back and forth, almost comedically as she worked herself into that groove, a steady rhythm of her sack plapping against Xayah's rippling mounds of ass-meat.</p><p>"Fuuuck - wh-why are you so strong?!" Xayah hollered, her moans having long-since intensified to properly match the ridiculous pleasure this fat cock was wrecking her mind with. Neeko grinned from ear to ear, a rather genuinely happy smile as well. It was hard to stay made about being tricked and fucked against your will when it was such a cute face behind the massive, meaty cock knocking at the entrance to her womb. Xayah's eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering as she lost the battle. She clenched down, gripping that girth greedily, fingers grasping for the grass and her hips squirming. Being so helplessly ravaged had brought her to an orgasm, lewdly whimpering in numbing bliss. Her talons curled, if such a thing was possible (I have no idea), her sweat-beading bosom heaving with her heavy panting.</p><p>"Ooh, bird-lady likes Neeko's cock very much! Does she like it more than bird-man's?" Neeko moaned with glee, possibly even a hint of dominant indulgence in her pitch, her thrusts ramping up in speed. She sacrificed the distance at which she was dragging her hips back in order to properly rut the woman's slit, shallow thrusts making the timing of those audible, fleshy thwaps far shorter in-between. She was breathing in near-sync with Xayah by now, her twitching rod on the verge of bursting. In one mighty thrust, she slammed forward, her balls going taut as she kept herself sheathed to the hilt and began to tremble in a climax that almost seemed too powerful for her frame. She threw her head back, fingers tightening around Xayah's knees, her full tongue unfurling from her lips and flicking side-to-side as she emptied a thick load into Xayah's waiting womb. A torrent of that creamy spunk was pumped out with each spasm of the shaft, Xayah's thoughts welling with shame as she allowed herself to quiver in the pleasure of a hot, sticky load in her slit. Neeko slowly pulled out, gazing down in the space between their bodies to admire the view of those slightly spread open lips leaking with a fresh creampie.</p><p>"Nn... Neeko is sorry, but bird-lady is just too sexy!" Neeko confessed, as if it was Xayah's fault that she just got thoroughly bred by a hung and horny lizard. Xayah opened her mouth to object, but no words came out. What was she to even say in this situation? She was too busy reflecting over the consequences of whatever this was in the back of her mind, failing to pay any attention to Neeko's scolding. She also neglected to notice that her attacker had rolled off of her, letting her legs fall back to the ground in a neutral, horizontal position, simply taking a moment to lay there and catch her breath. Neeko had other ideas, however, abruptly flipping Xayah onto her stomach.</p><p>"Hey?! What are you doing now?! You had your fun!" Xayah protested as Neeko straddled her thick thighs from above. That still-hard cock came to slap down between those pillowy cheeks, grinding its sticky length across the cleft of her peach-shaped ass. Neeko leaned forward, pressing her small chest against Xayah's back, one hand on the back of the vulnerable bird-lady's head while the other grasped her prick by its base. The tip found its way to Xayah's ass, met with immediate clenching and tensing.</p><p>"Nn... Neeko wants to try both of bird-person's holes! Friends let friends do anal, no?" Neeko cocked her head slightly to the right as she spoke, as if pondering that for a second, but gave Xayah no chance to react. She pressed forward, a satisfying squelch of that slick length penetrating the waiting pucker with its swollen helm. Xayah let out a holler, pawing at the grass helplessly as she had her ass claimed by a cock that would be much too large for her to handle.</p><p>"Fuuuck!" Xayah growled, biting down on her lip to stifle the groans rumbling from her throat. She could only be thankful that Neeko was moving slowly, getting those first few inches inside at a tediously slow pace before wiggling her hips and settling in. Neeko's own slender legs hooked around Xayah's thighs, squeezing her flanks and nestling in comfortably. Both hands now found their way to Xayah's shoulders, pressing down to keep her totally flat against the ground.</p><p>"You have such a toned back... Neeko likes! Much like Nidalee's," Neeko praised with a cheery tone, as if she weren't starting to roll her hips and thrust into the tight grip of a clenched pucker. Xayah could only wonder if Nidalee was the one that taught her that it was okay to pounce and pound any girl you wanted.</p><p>It didn't take much force for Neeko to begin to ease herself deeper, aided greatly by the lubrication of her prior pounding, slowly pressing deeper into the prone victim beneath her. They shared a silence of only huffing and audible breathing, Neeko working herself into a steady tempo. Each thrust eased up that tightness if only a little, working her way into loosening that tight hole and remolding it to suit the shape and thickness of her cock. She pressed a little harder as she pushed deeper, exerting more of that strength unsuited to her petite stature with her gradually growing aggression.</p><p>Xayah couldn't believe how deep that monstrous length was hammering into her by now, the sensation of that raw cock grinding against her anal walls making her already soaked pussy tighten and throb. She barely ever let Rakan do anal, and here Neeko hadn't even asked. It was making her entire body heat up, twisting and squirming, grinding back that thick rump of hers into Neeko's thrusting pelvis. No longer was she able to stifle her moans, her half-lidded eyes gazing straight ahead at the nearest tree as she was conquered by the cock of a girl almost half her size. Neeko took notice, but was strangely silent as they continued to pant in silence, starting to work harder.</p><p>Smack, smack, smack - it hadn't taken much longer for her hips to begin colliding with those jiggling cheeks, that swollen sack swinging into those plush cheeks with each piston-like buck of her powerful hips. Xayah had to admit that Neeko's technique was far above adequate, the practiced strokes of a passionate lover behind a girth and length that could make almost any girl's mind go totally blank. It was too much for her endurance. Once more did her holes tense, writhing beneath Neeko's might as she came from only anal stimulation.</p><p>"Ooh... Hahh- Bird-lady must really, really like Neeko!" Neeko commented, struggling to keep her composure. She was too fixated on the tightness and feel of that ass gripping her cock to remain as upbeat and chatty as she liked to be. Her grips on Xayah's shoulders moved down underneath, sliding herself skin-to-skin with the woman's back. She blindly grabbed for those pillowy jugs underneath, locating and grasping grasping at those soft, silky orbs with her greedy palms. "Annnd... Flip!" Neeko suddenly giggled, using her embrace to roll the duo over. Now she was laid out on the grass, resting on her back, Xayah's larger figure on top. Xayah's legs submissively spread open, giving Neeko all the room she needed to continue hammering herself into that tight asshole, her hefty balls slapping into Xayah's cunt from beneath with each upwards buck of the hips.</p><p>"Neeko almost... Nn... There..." Neeko announced with a groan, one hand moving to clutch Xayah's hips firmly in place, the other still massaging one of those bouncing orbs of tit-flesh in slender fingers. Such a lewd, vulnerable position had Xayah's face flushed a vivid red, weakly moaning and grunting as the assault pressed on - finally ending on a deep moan from Neeko as her hips slammed forward. Xayah could feel that sack clench as it rested nestled against her flesh, each twitch of the rod impaling her pucker producing another ounce of that burning hot spunk painting her insides and further marking her as Neeko's slut. It poured out with almost no seeming end, like the girl had been pent up for ages with these two massive loads, only able to lay there and be filled to the brim once more with that fertile spunk.</p><p>Even long after the last strand had been milked from that shaft, Neeko giving a few playful humps to make sure she was drained, they simply laid there. Neeko huddled her arms around Xayah's waist and purred softly, apparently comfortable snuggling like this in spite of being a bit smaller and crushed underneath Xayah's squishy figure. She sighed.</p><p>"Mmh... Neeko loves bird-lady very much... Neeko is never leaving!" Neeko giggled, giving another thrust. Xayah winced slightly. She'd known that Rakan had never quite been as faithful as she'd like him to be, though nothing ever of this caliber to her knowledge.</p><p>How was she to explain a blossoming love triangle with this bizarre lizard girl to him now, exactly...?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>